6200 Evo
| Verpakking = Folie pak | Gewicht = 118 | Afmetingen = 17 x 23 x 7 | Intro = ja}} Samenstelling De set bevat het van Nathan Evo in zijn Breakout vorm, en een unieke code ter waarde van 200 wedstrijdpunten voor het LEGO Hero Factory breakout-spel. Nathan Evo is geel gekleurd en donker zilver, met oranje ogen en een rode plasma bol. Zijn linkerarm is korter dan zijn rechter, met op zijn linker schouder een harnas, een zwarte clip: de plek om de handboeien op te zetten. Zijn rechterarm is een wapen, een zogenaamde Tank Arm, met een enorme hoeveelheid bewapening en een plasma geweer. De helm lijkt op de 2.0 versie, waar meer van het hoofd bedekt is, waardoor het een beetje doet denken aan de helm van een constructie bouwer. Evo's schouders zijn korter dan andere helden, zijn romp harnas is geel met zilverkleurige metalen markeringen aan weerskanten van zijn witte Hero Core. Hij heeft gele dij bescherming en donker zilver onderbeen harnas en voeten die kunnen duiden op 'laarzen'. Achtergrond In Ordeal of Fire, is Evo kalm en beheerst, en hij valt in een meditatieve staat tussen de gevechten. Hij was een van de eerste Helden gebouwd met de 2.0 upgrade, en hij gaat door als een sterke vechter. In Breakout, echter, is hij meer als een rookie iets onzeker van zichzelf, zoals wanneer hij Furno meerdere malen om hulp vraagt bij het zoeken naar Toxic Reapa. Aan het einde van de eerste fase van Breakout, vecht hij tegen Black Phantom's Arachnix drones samen met Surge, Stormer, en Furno, terwijl Rocka vecht met Black Phantom. LEGO.com Verwijzingen Notities * In de beproeving van het vuur film, hij heeft een Aziatisch accent, maar in de Evo vs Toxic Reapa video, lijkt hij te beschikken over een Amerikaans accent. * Dit is de eerste keer dat we kunnen zien wat waar helm Evo's zou kunnen hebben uitgezien. * In zijn versie 2.0 had hij een paars hoofd, maar in deze set, hij heeft een rood-oranje kop. In feite is paars volledig uit zijn kleur-regeling. * Evo lijkt op een uniek instrument ontbreekt tot zijn beschikking, maar met de nieuwe bal blaster die is standaard. Volgens zijn bio, is een gewijzigde versie van het pistool genoemd tank arm. * De nieuwe helm design is zeer vergelijkbaar met zijn 2.0 helm, maar is alles een stuk en past op de standaard Glatorian hoofd * Zijn manchet houder is op zijn arm, terwijl het normaal gesproken op de benen. * Hij is een van de kleinere helden, samen met Surge. * Met de set 6201 Toxic Reapa kan een Evo and Toxic Reapa Combiner Model worden gemaakt. * De set is ook opgenomen in het 'Value Pack' 66445 Hero Factory Co-Pack. Galerij Verpakking 6200-2 bag detail.jpg | Detail van de verpakking 6200-2 bag achterkant.jpg | De achterkant van de verpakking 6200-2 handleiding.jpg | De voorkant van de handleiding 6200-2 box art.jpg | De 'box art' 6200-2 artist impression.jpg | Een 'artist impression' 6200-2 set alt.jpg | Het alternatief met #6201 Set 6200-2 set 1.jpg | De set 6200-2 set 2.jpg | De set